


cling (never let go)

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Daydreaming, Hand & Finger Kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon’s fixation with Nick’s hands disrupts their work.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	cling (never let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechnicolourRomantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolourRomantics/gifts).



> inspired by a conversation i had with Aisyah, because Nick’s hands!!! 🥵

Simon fixes his eyes on Nick’s hands as they work across his keyboard. He touches it almost sensually, his movements slow. He sees the white keys being pressed but he hears no sound, as if his ears were stuffed with cotton.

Feelings and sensations still register; they burn and crackle within him. Like fire in a dry land, they spread fast, and Simon is left standing there. His mind is far away.

A vignette seems to surround his vision. His focus is intense and he feels himself start to drift into a dream, to float away on the wings of his own desire.

_ His soft hands wander down his chest, touch gentle and meaningful. No pair of hands have ever felt this way, no touch ever quite as good as his is in this moment. He allows him to do as he pleases, feeling their way along his pecs and further down. _

_ Simon sucks in a breath of air, desperate for the oxygen to his brain. It’s hard to remember to inhale and exhale when Nick’s here like this; he is utterly transfixed. Simon reaches up to touch his hair, carding his fingers through it. It’s dyed black, the fresh color for their new era together. He’s gorgeous this way, angelic with his painted pink lips and heavy eyes. _

_ Nick looks up at him, a sigh leaving his parted mouth. Their eyes meet, shiny and intimate, drawing Simon further in. He buries his face in his black locks, holding him close. An overwhelming need floods his senses, a need to have him, a need to keep him this way. _

_ He needs to possess, cling, hold him tight and never him let go. _

_ Simon grips him, doing the holding he desires so. Nick melts under his hand, warm and very desirable. It’s a needy embrace, both wishing for more skin on skin contact, both hoping they’ll get a chance to have that later. It’s a necessity. _

_ Drawing away, Simon lifts one of Nick’s hands from his chest and brings it to his mouth. He moves along, kissing each knuckle and all the spaces in between, watching his expression with intent. His lips quirk into a smile, sweet face brightening with affection. He’s glowing, he’s so beautiful and Simon could just... _

“You did it again.”

Simon then realizes he lost himself in a daydream again. His face reddens as he blinks, focusing on Nick’s face. He’s wearing that damn lipstick again. Of course he is.

“Did what now?”

Nick rolls his eyes, looking quite adorable while he’s doing it. “You know what I’m talking about.”

He comes closer and it’s just like in Simon’s daydream. He looks at his hands, waiting for them to press against his chest. They finally do and he sighs in relief.

“Fantasizing about my hands again?” Nick asks, though he knows the answer.

Simon nods. “And just you in general, really.”

Nick beams, hands undoing a few buttons on Simon’s shirt, exposing a sliver of his chest. “Just me, huh?”

“Just you, Nick. You and no one else.”

Simon’s hands settle on his face, his pale cheeks resting gently in his palms. His skin is like velvet and he’s got the widest doe eyes that seem to sparkle. He’s looking up at Simon, so much conveyed in his expression.

Nick’s fingertips trace the exposed skin before him while Simon holds him in place. He looks to his lips. “I... I would really like it if you kissed me,” he tells him, a smirk playing on his pink lips.

“I would like to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me, darling.”

Simon tilts his head and Nick fixes his posture to meet him, their lips locking sweetly. The familiarity intoxicates, so normal and usual, yet he can never truly get enough of Nick.

And so he savors him.

He starts off slow, caressing him as they kiss, pressed close so he can feel all of him. This is _so_ much better than his daydream.

They pull away for a brief moment, Nick diving right back in again and capturing Simon’s lips at a new angle. He takes him by the shirt and clings, trying to pull him closer even though they are as close as the universe will allow them to be.

Simon backs him into the wall, hands moving from his face to his backside. He lifts Nick’s legs up and he instinctively wraps them around his hips. He’s licking into his mouth, lipstick smearing between them and making a mess of Nick’s face. His head is getting light from a lack of air, dizzy and yet he doesn’t want to stop.

Gasping, Simon finally does pull away. Nick is still holding onto his shirt, those gorgeous hands like a vice. Their faces remain close: breathing together, breathing each other in.

“I never want to let go,” comes Nick’s voice against his warm cheek, a low whispered confession that makes his heart race. “I need you.”

“Then don’t let go.” Simon presses his lips to his cheek, tender and loving though he could easily turn this around, make it the rougher side of desperate.

Then comes another kiss. It’s passionate and powerful, driving them together once more. Nick moans into Simon’s mouth, signifying his need and the utter pleasure he feels.

“If you let me down I can do something else with these hands.”

Simon’s eyes widen at that. He eases Nick’s feet back onto the floor and his hands drop lower as promised.


End file.
